Fear, pain and sorrow My broken heart
by demon13o
Summary: Kagome had finally seen enough deaths and has felt her heart break into a thousand pieces the day she found her mother dead. She broke down into an unemotional state with noreturn.


Demon: Okay my mother was just omitted into the hospital a few hours ago and she is deathly ill. When I sat here at my desk worrying about her a one-shot fic came to mind. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it and I dedicate this entire fic to my mother, whom I hope makes it okay out of the hospital and back into our loving family.

Please enjoy for I love to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them but I do say that I have the freedom to put them in the most dramatic positions possible!

----------

Fear, pain and sorrow… My broken heart

A young girl starred at a white sheeted covering lying over a limp form upon the ground. Tears coursed down her tear stained face in streams of fear, pain and sorrow. There would be nothing to bring her happiness back and she knew that. She shouldn't have left her mother alone.

She shouldn't have run after their stupid fight. The fight was nothing compared to what she felt now.

She crawled across the floor to the figure upon the floor. There was blood seeping through the sheet but she continued forward. She was motivated to move forward.

She pulled the sheet back and let a death defying scream slip pass her lips in a volume that told no lies to her emotions. She looked into the dull gray-blue eyes that had belonged to none other then her mother.

A man dressed in blue had reached over and grabbed the young woman and pulled her to his chest to keep her from looking at the dead woman upon the floor while another man covered the woman back up. But it was too late she had gotten a good look at her mother's form. She had seen the blood oozing out of her mouth lightly while the eyes remained dilated and unmoving.

She could see the bullet wounds through the thin white sheet that was now stained with her mother's blood. She could only sob and cry with screams of hurt running through her form into the man that held her in a protective grasp. This man you may want to ask who is he?

This man is her brother like friend. He had always been there to protect her when she was in need. He was there when her father had died in a car accident one frightful Sunday evening. He was there when her younger brother had died in the hospital due to cancer. She had only her mother and now her mother was gone.

Her mother was shot in a break in and robbery. All she wanted to do was curl up into a small ball and never move. She had nowhere to go or live now that her entire family was dead. She was the last surviving member of the 'Higurashi' bloodline.

"Kagome, look at me." Her friend commanded. She refused to move or do anything. She just lay within his grasp limply.

"Kagome, you're going to stay with me till we have you back up on your own two feet," he had told her. She still made no move to acknowledge what he had told her. She refused to even open her eyes. Her thoughts were plagued with 'death' she wished for her own death. She had begun to plot ways to commit suicide.

That was two years ago and still she refused to move around or talk. Her eyes were always dull; you would mistake her for being dead if you didn't notice her breathing. It was how she lived for two years in her best friends care. He continued to try and make her into what she used to be before everyone she loved and cared for disappeared. He wanted her to stop blaming herself for what had happened but he could never get her to think otherwise.

The phone rung and rung, she never moved to pick it up or made a move to acknowledge the thing. She had sat there in a chair on the porch starring at everyone passing by. They called her the ghost girl because she looked so deathly pale even though she was always in the sun.

Soon the ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up with a 'Sorry we were unable to pick up the phone. Just leave a message after the beep.'

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha. I'm not coming home tonight so I'm sending Koga over to come and get you. He's going to take you out to eat then he will be bringing you to the office to stay here with me. We are going to try and get you to speak again some how…" after that the line went dead.

The very first reaction Kagome had in two years was her moving her head to the machine to smile a small smile before returning to where she had once positioned herself.

She had stopped wishing her death when Inuyasha had continued to stop losing hope in bringing her back to life and putting her heart back upon the shelf all mended. She had tried to listen to what he tried but this was the first time she had been able to react.

Maybe after two years her body and mind were ready to face the cold world once more. She felt the memory slip past her eyes once more and felt her mind freeze and her body stop all motion. Or maybe her mind and body weren't prepared for the world quite yet.

A pounding could be heard from the front door but she refused to move to answer it or shout something to the person at the door. She could hear voices at the door. It sounded like four maybe five voices but she didn't care. It wasn't Koga and she knew it because he always came alone.

No one would know she was here for only the ones Inuyasha could trust would know she was here to heal. Plus you could never tell she was here for she never moved, did anything or talked at all the entire time she was there. She never needed to do anything because she was always waiting for her angel of death to come and get her.

She heard the front door slam open and she had yet to open her eyes to see whom had entered the door. She just continued to sit there in the chair peacefully. She was very aware of the creatures that had entered the room. She could feel them surround her seat.

Her eyes came open to stare at the one standing in front of her and a few words escaped her mouth, the very first words in two years. These words were spoken the man that stood in front of her.

"Death… angel…"

"Hn?" was the man's reply.

"You have come for my death, have you not?" she asked. She was curious. Was she going to die now or be forced to live even longer?

"So you're the girl that is the last of the 'Higurashi' bloodline." He stated.

"Hai," was all she said in a soft whisper. She wanted death to come to her because she didn't want Inuyasha to waste any more time on trying to make her happy again.

"Men grab her, she's coming with us. I'll have to talk with my brother later about this, it seems he's been keeping a secret from the family." The man ordered as he looked out at the scenery that Kagome had once been looking at.

When the men had grabbed Kagome they were surprised that she didn't fight them at all. It was light she had no spark to life, she was like a rabbit's foot.

They carried her out of the room and to the car waiting outside. A man remained behind to speak the first man.

"My lord, it seems she is obedient and has lost almost all her happiness."

"Looks like I have even more to speak about with my brother, he must be at his pathetic excuse of a job."

"What shall we do about the girl?"

"She will remain in my car until I am done with Inuyasha, I will do away with her as I wish." The man continued to look out over the railing.

"Hai, lord Sesshomaru," with that the man ran off to get out of the building and away from the regal man.

The man known as Sesshomaru turned to head out of the building. He shut the door carefully then headed to his car. It was a black car but what type was unknown to them. It was left unknown for it was a new model. It had yet to have been released.

He quickly opened the door to the car and sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine. His eyes looked up into the rearview mirror to see the girl sitting there emotionless and unmoving. It made his nerves jumble. He felt as if the girl was not meant for this mood.

He quickly stopped his thoughts and fired up the engine and tore down the road towards a certain office that was in his mind. He knew what he would do and then he formed a plan during his drive. Not once did he notice the girl pull out a cell phone and punch in a few numbers to spell out a text message before she sent it in the silence. Not once did she make a sound in the process.

Her message had received a reply and she felt a small smile tug at her lips but she refused to let it appear when she read the reply.

'_Don't worry Kags he'll bring you up, I'm glad you have moved more my dear friend._

_-Inu-chan.'_

She felt the car come to a stop and she could help the force of her self being thrown forward against the front seat as she quickly hid the cell phone without making a single noise. After the cell phone was hidden she felt a hand wrap around her small thin arm and pull her out from the back seat of the car and into a strong set of arms.

Her eyes were wide, yet another strange reaction to receive from the emotionless girl. She felt the man tense before standing her on her own two feet but refused to let go of her right arm. He held on to it as he led her up the steps and into the building.

She could do nothing but try to keep up as they rounded a corner to only be stopped by a guard.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of your chair?" the guard questioned in surprise.

"Kagome?" a voice from behind the guard questioned, as it grew closer.

"It is you Kagome, how are- Sesshomaru." The voice responded.

"Koga." It was then that Kagome looked up to see another friend of hers. Koga was a friend she had since kindergarten much like Inuyasha.

"I guess you're here to see Inuyasha, this way then." Koga stated as he turned to walk off. The guard moved aside when Koga told the man to follow. The guard ran back to his post while Sesshomaru followed after Koga with a strong grip still upon Kagome's arm.

Kagome squealed at the pain, it was another reaction to find after the two years of none.

"Sesshomaru release her." Inuyasha's gruff voice growled out. It seemed that Sesshomaru did not wish to be ordered around and to prove it his claw like fingers dug into her skin causing her to squeal in pain again.

"Sesshomaru please let Kagome go. She doesn't mean anything to you."

"Why was this wretch in your home brother?"

"I was caring for her until she could get back up on her own, father agreed to it."

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"We didn't see that it was important for you to know." Inuyasha moved closer to try and get Kagome from his older brother. He was forced to stop when he heard the growl and squeal of pain.

"You will remain back, it seems that in two years you have not made any reactions into making her normal again but in less then an hour I struck many reactions into this girl."

"Kagome, tell me it ain't true."

"Gomen…" was her soft reply before she felt the pain disappear. She felt the claws detract and pull from her skin.

"I knew you would one day react to something but did it have to happen near my brother?"

"I thought he was there to kill me like they did my family…" she muttered lowly. It was so low the two brothers just barely caught it.

"This Sesshomaru does not kill without a good reason," was his cold reply.

"Kagome… I think maybe you should stay at Sango's for a bit." Inuyasha replied. Sango was another friend. Kagome had met her in first grade. They were together like peas in a pod. Almost in separable those two, they did almost everything together.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with sad and hurt eyes. She was now showing her emotions in her eyes. She knew that Sango would love to take her in but she didn't want to burden another friend with her problems. Her glare strengthened as the man who she claimed to be a friend refused to weaken under her gaze.

"No, Inuyasha. I won't burden her… I will leave on my own now… sorry to have been a burden on you," Kagome whispered loud enough for the two to hear. She tried to turn out of Sesshomaru's grip but found it near impossible to escape so she just bowed her head in shame and stood there till she was free to go.

"Kagome… Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor? Take care of her, it seems she reacts to your aura better then ours. Please make her happy again, she isn't a creature meant to be caged as she has made herself."

Sesshomaru nodded to his younger brother in understanding.

"You will then have to repay me brother for my help."

"I know and I will." Inuyasha turned to face away from the two and stalked off from them with a depressing wave laced in his aura.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome towards the exit. She neither denied nor accepted his move. She just stood there silently. He yanked at her arm once more but found her not daring to move so he settled on carrying her out of the building.

Once he made it outside he placed her into the car on the passenger side in the front as he moved to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. He began to drive down the rode when he heard a soft ringing sound. He then saw movement.

When they stopped at a red light he looked over to see her smiling at the cellular device. He was curious as to what the screen said but refused to question his thoughts out loud to her so he left them silent.

Kagome looked at the phone screen as a full-blown smile appeared on her lips as she reread the text.

'Kagome, you are no burden on us and we care for you as a sister. We want you to live a normal carefree life again and I believe my brother can help. Just do me a favor don't fall in love with that bastard of a brother of mine, got that. You are mine to love and hold.

Love-Inu-chan' 

Her eyes drifted to the window of the car. She gazed out at the passing scenery without so much as a reaction. She never heard the voice calling out to her or feels the nudge on her arm till she was pulled up against a form looking eye to eye with Sesshomaru himself.

"Now that I have your attention we are here." She felt a light blush appear upon her face at their closeness and the fact that she was caught off guard.

"Gomen."

She felt him pull her out of the vehicle with him. She didn't refuse his help, it was only when he carried her bridal style up the steps did she try to get out of his arms.

He starred down at her in confusion; this was the first girl to ignore his looks completely. It made him feel weird. This girl was unaffected by him and he didn't like that idea, not one bit.

He entered the house after many struggles to get the key in the door and turning it. Once he had accomplished that task he shoved the door open and made his move towards the stairs to let a servant close the door.

He made his way up the steps to the top floor. By the time he reached it he found the girl had finally given up in her attempts to gain her freedom from him. Soon he was facing another door. All he could do was glare at it. Being near this girl has made him hate doors all over again.

What was it in this girl that made him react this way? First he would have killed her, but he chose not to. He would have left her in the car but chose to show that he had her off to his brother. And now he should have made her walk up those stairs but he didn't, he just carried her up the stairs. He just met the girl and she had managed to change every thought in him to have her near him.

What the hell was she to attract him so? Why did his father know about her and not him? Who is the Kagome Higurashi any ways? Too many questions with absolutely no answers, not one answer to any of his many questions.

He opened the door and headed into the room quickly. He shut the door with his foot and laid the girl upon the bed before he looked her over.

She had a nice figure; even though it was pale it was nice. She had a certain glow to her that made him want to be closer to her, to hold her, to kiss her to love her… He had to stop his thoughts again before the girl caught him in a web of need.

He moved to exit the room when he felt a small weak hand grasp his pants leg tightly. He was surprised at the strength but didn't show it. He looked down at the girl lying upon the bed to see her eyes filled with tears. Why? He had no idea, but he knew he had to get her to stop crying and he would.

"What ails you?" He asked. He was only met with silence. He sighed before he crawled onto the bed to comfort her. He situated himself with his back against the wall and his leg hanging off the bed. He pulled her into his lap and comforted her the best he could. He knew not how to calm a troubled woman, hell for that matter he didn't know how to calm any troubled people.

He soon felt her arms wrap around his waist to fist them in his shirt comfortably. He felt her head lean a little closer to him against his chest as her body curled up closer to his between his legs. He moved his hands to where one laid upon her back and the other upon her head. His hands moved to rub her softly in a soothing manner.

After some time he soon felt her slacken her hold and his superior hearing told him that she was asleep but as soon as he made a chance to move he felt her arms strengthen their hold upon him. So he sighed yet again as he made himself comfy.

Maybe he could make this girl a special girl, he would bring her spirit back if it would mean happiness in both her and his home. He would sacrifice anything to make her happy again.

He knew of her dark past. He was the one to hunt down the killer and he did. The man that caused the pain in this girl's life was none other then the murderer Onigumo Naraku. That man was vicious. First he had killed families but soon he came across the Higurashi family line. He did not like that that family was powerful and that they were rich and held so much within the world.

Everything that belonged to the Higurashi's now belonged to Kagome.

He remembered the plans of Naraku's. He had plotted a lot to the demise of the Higurashi's. He had first done away with the old man. He had the old man die of a heart attack. The next on the list was the Father of Kagome. He had one of his men do a hit and run when the man left for the grocery store.

The next target was her little brother, Souta. He was injected with a rare poison that contaminated his system causing cancer and to make him mute. He never could tell what happened because it brought him sad memories so he never wrote it but the doctors were not silenced by this horror they made it known but the most gruesome death that that man had planed was the girl's mother.

That woman had fought with her daughter after she had sensed the man nearby and made it possible for her daughter to escape the death but it was impossible for her. She was a brave woman to give up her life for that of her daughter's. Naraku had planed to kill Kagome that same night but found it impossible when the cops appeared after he shot the mother to death with an entire round of bullets.

When he himself found Naraku he had killed the man and found his next plan. He had planned to kill her then hide her body and the evidence so no one would know. Not that many would notice the girl's disappearance, well that was if she weren't apart of the worlds richest people in the world. She was one of the youngest ones to become rich, but she always kept to herself so not many knew her by face.

Even he himself didn't recognize her till she spoke to him about dying. He would never kill a female unless it was assigned to him and even then he wouldn't take that case.

He felt her stir awake. He waited as she sat up to stare into his face with little bits and pieces of emotions surfacing. It seemed she felt safe and content near him. That's her fault.

"Awake, I see." He watched her nod but he still felt her grasp still upon his clothing. It seemed she felt secure and secure near him. How can his aura give her peace of mind?

"Kagome, you know you are sitting near a killer," he stated while he held a cold façade.

"So, what so wrong with me being near a killer," she whispered as she felt herself lower her head upon his shoulder softly.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He took one look at her neck and his mind went blank as the internal beast called out to him to lick her neck. He couldn't help he did as it instructed.

He moved his face to lean in against her neck to lick and nuzzle her neck lightly to enforce her to continue to submit to him.

She mewled softly as his tongue ran across her skin. It was like a drug. You could never have too much or have too little. She moved one of her hands up to fist it in his long silver hair.

He moved his hands to remove her plain green shirt. He pulled it up over her head and threw it towards the floor. He looked into her eyes with his eyes with his lust filled gaze. He looked in hers to see if she wanted to stop.

She saw in his eyes that there was lust, love, security and passion in his amber eyes. She could also see his need to go on and she wouldn't stop him. She felt the need to continue as well so she leaned forward to plant a light kiss upon his lips. She was surprised when he made it a forceful kiss while his hand continued to move.

She felt him undo her bra carefully and tossing it over to a place near her forgotten shirt. Her hands moved up to undo his shirt when she felt his hand help her in her job. When the two had gotten the wretched shirt off they tossed it somewhere near the other clothes upon the floor. Sometime in the moment she got lost in the strong passionate kiss Sesshomaru gave her she had been shed of her skirt and underwear as well as being placed upon her back on the bed comfortably.

She was now bare to his eyes and she felt the need to cover up but felt his hand stop her from doing such.

"You need not cover yourself from me Kagome." She could only nod as she felt him come closer to kiss her one more time before she felt his lips leave hers to start their own journey.

----------

His beast had accepted her and he could as well for he sated his blood and his needs perfectly. He rolled them both over so he lay on the bottom and her on top of him. He licked away the remnants of what blood was left upon her neck as he felt her slowly drift into a peaceful slumber. He could only smile at the girl who stole his cold heart right from under his own clutches.

He had only known her for hours but to him it felt like eternity and he felt so content with her in his arms. He felt that no other could do her justice that only he could show her that light that she wished to seek.

She was now his and he was hers. He would never disgrace her for he knew she was loyal, she was after all his little brother's best friend for more years then he could count and he knew that those two had been through a lot and now he would be taking care of her from now until their eternity was brought to an end.

He hardly could ever see that happening. He would never let another near her. Never let another tear her would apart. Never allow one to cause her darkness once more. He would be her light and keep away the nightmares that would plague his new mate.

No one would ever bring her death to the surface or they would suffer his hatred and anger.

He will by all rights protect what is his from all who would dare harm her.

He looked down at her sleeping form before grasping her forgotten cell phone to send a text message to his dear little brother. When he was finished he sent it with a huge grin upon his face as he kissed her forehead lightly before he to fell into the blissful sleep that claimed his soul.

The cell phone laid upon the bed as the last second showed what the message had said before it disappeared.

'She's now mine little brother.'

The reply came in fast and quick. It was a curt reply from the replier.

'_Damn it Sesshomaru! She was mine!'_

No one could disturb the sleeping two as the cuddled closer to each other for the warmth each held.

The sound of a loud banging was sounded from the first floor loudly causing Sesshomaru to wake. Well almost nothing could disturb the two.

----------

Demon: Well that's it! My first one-shot I'm so happy. If anyone could make me continue it I'd laugh because they'd have to send enough reviews to get me in one of those moods!

Chazer: They wouldn't have to try to hard.

Demon: Oh shut up! I'm having a bad birthday as it is! My mother is in the hospital and I am now seventeen I don't believe it could be worse- On second thought I'd better not jinx it or else my friends might end up coming down with the flu.

Chazer: Damn that kind of day?

Demon: No it's just that time of the year…

Yukashinamori: Year?

Demon: (-makes a weird face before jumping and squealing-) Yuka! Your still up! Well uh you see every year something bad goes down on my birthday, not one year has something gone right… (-sighs-) Oh well maybe one year it might.

Yuka: Yeah!

Demon: Well bye readers please review for me!


End file.
